1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to video and image coding and in particular to systems and methods for coding video image information in a compressed and error resilient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
MPEG is an ISO/IEC standard developed by MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group). There are several versions of the MPEG standard, such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and MPEG-7, and they are intended to standardize certain aspects of image and audio compression. As with other forms of video compression, such as H.261, H.262, H.263, H.263+, H.263++, H.26L, MPEG compression attempts to eliminate redundant or irrelevant data. For example, an MPEG encoder uses information from selected frames to reduce the overall video data that needs to be transmitted for certain other frames.
Typically, a video frame can be encoded in one of three ways, as an intraframe, as a predicted frame, and as a bidirectional frame. In addition, a video frame can also be skipped in order to reduce the resulting file size or bit-rate. An intraframe typically contains the complete image data for that frame and so does not rely on image data from other frames. Intraframe encoding provides the least compression. A predicted frame generally contains just enough information to allow a decoder to display the frame based on a recent preceding intraframe or predicted frame. This means that the predicted frame contains the data that relates to how the image has changed from the previous frame and residual error correction data. A bi-directional frame is generated from information from the surrounding intraframe(s) and/or predicted frames, including residual error correction data. Using data from the surrounding frames, the decoder uses interpolation to calculate the position and color of each pixel.
The MPEG-4 standard was developed for use with both low and high bit rate applications. For example, MPEG-4 has been enhanced for use in interactive video games, videoconferencing, videophones, interactive storage media, multimedia mailing, wireless multimedia and broadcasting applications. MPEG-4 provides for object scalability, improved error robustness and enhanced compression.
The ever-increasing demand for multimedia communications via the wired/wireless Internet faces the challenge of packet loss as well as bandwidth fluctuation. The dependency between image frames makes the compressed video stream vulnerable even to a small number of lost packets. MPEG-4 has therefore been particularly enhanced for use in low bit rate (<64 kbs), error prone applications, such as mobile, wireless applications, and error-prone ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) network applications. Mobile operation tends to be more susceptible to transmission errors as there is often less data redundancy, in order to reduce bit rates, and greater sources of “noise.” For example, wireless channels can be corrupted by environmental noise, and in the case of mobile applications, by burst noise resulting from multipath fading and shadowing caused by buildings and other structures. With respect to ATM network applications, cells can be lost due to network congestion and buffer overflow.
MPEG-4 has enhanced error resiliency as compared to previous versions of MPEG so that video data can be more successfully transmitted over such error prone networks. For example, one error resiliency technique provided for by the MPEG-4 standard is the use of resync markers in the video bit-stream. In particular, MPEG-4 has adopted fixed interval synchronization and specifies that video object plane (VOP) start codes and resynchronization markers (i.e., the start of a video packet) appear only at legal fixed interval locations in the bitstream. This helps to avoid the problems associated with start codes emulations. Through the use of resync markers included by an encoder in the video data, synchronization lost after an error can be regained by a decoder.
Another error resiliency technique provided for by the MPEG-4 standard is the use of a reversible variable-length code. This code can be decoded even when read backwards, enabling a decoder to use uncorrupted information from a newly found resync marker back to the point in the data where the error occurred. Still another error resiliency technique adopted by MPEG-4 is data partitioning, used to separate motion information from texture information using a second resynchronization marker inserted between motion and texture information. Thus, if there is an error and the texture information is undecodable or lost, the decoder can utilize the motion information to conceal the error by using the motion information to compensate the previous decoded frame or VOP.
However, despite the use of the enhancements described above, many MPEG-4 encoders and decoders fail to provide sufficient error resiliency as is often desired in error-prone applications, such as in cellular phone applications. Thus, the transmission of MPEG-4 compliant video streams over cellular networks often results in unrecoverable corrupted data and the significant degradation in the quality of the video data seen by a recipient. Such video degradation can make video communication over error-prone networks undesirable for a user's perspective, and disadvantageously impedes the adoption and use of video transmissions over error-prone networks.
Further, to meet target bit rates, conventional encoders drop frames to reduce the frame rate according to a simple skipping algorithm. For example, a conventional encoder will drop every 4 of 5 frames in a video clip to convert the video clip from a 30 frames per second rate to a 6 frames per second rate. However, this simple form of skipping often has a significant adverse impact on the visual quality when decoded.